


Alexandria Tozier's Introduction!

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: Alexandria Tozier [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Richie Tozier Has a Sister, Richie Tozier has a kid, She's adorable, Stanley Uris Lives, actual getting together is going to happen in another fic, eventual reddie, for a series I am, okay, okay?, planning out, there are curse words but not enough to warrant a teen rating I don't think, this fic ends with Reddie being together but the, this is like a base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Richie has a kid, they meet the kid, you gotta read it I guess
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Original Character(s), Richie Tozier & Richie Tozier's Sister, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Series: Alexandria Tozier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940959
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Alexandria Tozier's Introduction!

**Author's Note:**

> Um....

It slowly occured to the seven adults walking away from the quarry, soaking wet and covered in shit, that none of them had a working phone. Bev's was full of blood, Ben's was full of dirt, Eddie had thrown his after getting particularly angry about being stabbed, Stan had left his behind so it didn't get ruined, Bill lost his at the fair, Mike's was back at the library, and Richie's had been broken when he fell down from the deadlights, go figure.

Now this wouldn't have been a problem, except Richie needed to make a phone call, and if the settig sun was anything to go by, he needed to do it soon. Though he didn't know the exact time, so he asked if anyone else did.

Bill and Stan were both wearing analog watches, both were cracked and barely ticking, but they worked.

"It's half-past seven", Stan said before Bill could, causing the other man to pout a little.

"Cool, thanks", Richie said, despite it not being cool at all.

-

They got to the diner a little before eight, their clothes had dried most of the way but they still looked horrible. None of them could find the will to care though as they went to go claim a booth in the back of the seating area.

Richie though, walked right up to the counter, causing his friends to stare a bit, confused as to what he was up to, but he just asked the waitress something. She nodded and reached under the counter, her hand coming back holding a phone, she handed it to him. They could see Richie begin to punch the numbers into it, but not a second after he started to do that, the waitress appeared in front of them, asking them what they would like to eat.

The six of them ordered for themselves, and for Richie, thanking her and then looking back up at Richie who seemed to be having an intense conversation. They all wanted to know what he had needed to make such an urgent phone call about, but they'd have to wat until he was done.

He was on the phone for almost fifteen minutes, their food arriving before he finished, and when he hung up, he just sat there at the counter for a moment, his head in his hands.

-

"What's wrong, honey? Bad news from home?", The waitress, Diana, asked him and Richie shrugged, lifting his head to look at her.

"Something like that", He gave her a crooked smile, "Thanks for letting me use the phone, if anyone by the name of Jennifer calls, will you let me know?"

"Of course", She promised, "Now I think your friends are waiting on you"

Diana had gestured to the corner booth where the other Losers were, Richie turned to look at them, and then thanked her one last time before making his way over to them.

"Nice of you to join us. That phone call must have been very important for you to ignore your waffles like this", Bev said, poking him in the side once he sat down next to her. He gave her a bit of a strained smile, but didn't say anything.

"You okay, Rich?", Ben asked, "You look worried. Who were you calling?"

"I'm fine", Richie told him,though a quick glance around the table told him that they were buying it, "And I was calling my sister"

"You're sister?!", Eddie asked, surprised, he hadn't heard anything about the eldest Tozier since she left for college the year before IT.

"Mhm", Richie hummed in response, choosing instead to focus on pouring the syrup on his waffles and not on his friends' faces.

"I didn't even know you had a sister", Bev said, Ben and Mike nodded,they weren't hanging aroung Richie when she was still in town.

"Her name's Jennifer and she's five years older than me", He told them, "Left for college in '88"

The three who hadn't met her just nodded, not sure what to say to that.

"Since when were you two pals?", Stan asked, "Last I heard you and Jenny were still trying to pull each other's hair out"

"Guess we grew up", Richie said, though the mouthful of waffles made that sentence almost meaningless, he swallowed the waffles before continuing, "And I don't burn cigarette holes into her favorite blouses anymore"

That at least sounded like Richie and they couldn't all help but smile a bit.

"Why w-were you c-calling, is she o-okay?", Bill asked, and he frowned a bit when Richie's face scrunched up in concern again.

"She's doing great, had three beautiful kids, a nice husband, a steady job, living the life", Richie told him, "I was calling because she was doing a favor for me"

"And what's the favor", Ben asked him.

Richie smiled at him, "Nothing you have to worry about Benny boy", then he took a big bite of his waffles and the topic was dropped.

* * *

The townhouse being completly deserted except for them was something none of them bothered to look into, and instead they appreciated it, even though it was another weird thing in a weird town.

But since there was no staff, when the phone rang at the front desk the next morning, at about nine, no one was there to answer it. Lucikly Bev had just been stumbling downstairs when it had started to ring so she lazily made her way over there. Once she reached it, she answered it, putting the reciever to her ear.

"Hi, this is the Derry Townhouse, if you're looking to go on vacation here, don't!", she said into it, the laughter on the other end caught her off guard for a moment.

"Don't worry, I haven't been to Derry in almost thirty years and I don't plan on ever going back", A feminine voice said from the other end. It wasn't one she recognized exactly, but something about it was familiar. "I'm just calling to tell my brother something. His name is Richie Tozier, do you think you can put him on?"

This was the sister Richie mentioned last night, duh, that's why the voice was so familiar to her, that made her sure that they must sound like some strange mix of their parents.

"Yeah, I know Richie, we're friends", Bev said, "But he's still asleep, I mean, I can try and wake him up-"

"That is almost impossible, don't worry about it", Jenny said, "Could you just give him a message from me?"

"Of course", Bev agreed, grabbing a notepad and pen off the desk in front of her, waiting for the woman to speak.

"Awesome. Tell him that Alex is feeling a lot better and that her fever is dropping rapidly, she should be fine by this afternoon", Jenny said and Bev wrote it all down.

"I'll make sure he gets this", Bev said and Jenny thanked her before they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

She looked down at the paper on the desk in front of her, wondering who Alex was. Richie hadn't mentioned being in a relationship, she supposed it might be a dog or something like that, but Richie wouldn't name a dog Alex would he?

Bev sighed and slipped the paper into her pocket so she'd remember to give it to him later. She was still trying to figure out who Alex might be when Ben came downstairs, and the moment she saw him she forgot all about the phone call, more concerned about hugging him.

-

They all sat on the bed in Richie's room, since he was the last one to wake up they decided to come in there and make him get up, with the help of two large pizzas.

They had just been chatting about nothing and everything when Bev remebered the note that was still in her pocket. She pulled in out and reached across Ben's lap to tap him on the knee. He turned from his conversation with Stan and Bill to look at her, and raised an eyebrow at the small paper in her hand.

"Your sister called this morning", Bev explained, "She said that Alex is feeling better and her fever is going down rapidly, and that she should be all better by this afternoon"

He read the same words off the paper as she spoke, everyone looking at the two of them now, and they watched as relief flashed across Richie's face.

"Thanks for telling me, I could barely sleep last night worrying about her", Richie said, confusing them all even more.

"No problem, just one question", Bev said and he looked at her waiting for her to finish, "Who's Alex?"

Richie went a bit wide eyed at the question, as though it was an odd one to ask, but it wasn't and he knew that, she knew that, they all knew that, but he still didn't want to answer it. But he did.

"My daughter", he mumbled, and now that was a surprise.

There were all sorts of 'What's and 'When did you-'s and 'How's thrown his direction, but Richie just kinda shrugged them all off.

"Alex is my daughter", He repeated himself a little louder, but not too loud, "Her full name is Alexandria Amy Tozier, she's two years old, and she's the fucking best"

They all looked at him, still shocked, but now they were all smiling at him a little.

"And you were worried because she was sick?", Ben asked, placing his hand on Richie's shoulder.

"Yeah I was worried! She's so small, what if she got the flu? The flu is so bad for babies, and I know she's two, but she is tiny and she has never had the flu before so her immune system wouldn't be able to take it", Richie told him, and Ben squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, trying to ground him.

"Jenny said she was fine, right?", Eddie asked, "So it's okay, Rich, she'll be fine"

"I know", Richie sighed and it was quiet for a minute before Bill spoke up.

"So y-you got some g-girl pregnant on a-accident-", he began but Richie cut him off.

"Fuck you, I had surrogate, asshole", he flipped him off and Bill raised his hands up defensively, "I wanted a kid, so I had a kid, and the woman who helped me was a literal angel, okay? Alex wasn't an accident"

"Well, I'm happy for you", Bev told him and the others all joined in, congratulating him. Bill sighed.

"I n-never said I w-w-wasn't happy f-f-for you", he said, and that was about as close to an apology as they were going to get out of him.

Richie smiled at him a little. "I wasn't going to tell you guys until we were so far out of Derry that we were in another state. And I mean, I feel terrible, I usually love to brag about her because she's great, but there's something about this town that just-", he paused trying to find the right words, "It takes everything you love from you, you know? And I was worried it would get ahold of her some how"

"Aw, Rich", Bev said, climbing over Ben and practically on top of Richie, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

It wasn't too long before the other Losers were on top of the two of them also. He was surprised the old bed was holding all of thier weight in the one spot, but he appreciated it.

* * *

They had all finally met Alex a month after Derry, when Richie had invited them all to spend week in L.A., of course they were split between his and Bill's house, but it was still Richie's get together.

When the first guests arrived, Patty and Stan, they let themselves in with the passcode he had given them, and were surprised to be met wit Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time blaring through the house.

They walked through the entry hall and into the living area, to find Richie there, with who they presumed to be Alex in his arms.

Richie was singing along to the song as he danced with her, and Alex was laughing but piping in every once in a while, having listened to the song enough to memorize bits of it.

The two guests weren't noticed until they spun around and Richie caught sight of them in his periphreal vision.

"Oh, hey guys, when did you get here?", he asked, never stopping once, more insterested in playing with his daughter than talking to them.

"Just a minute ago", Stan answered, "Do you do this often?"

"Everyday", Richie smiled, finally stoppng and actually looking at them, "Alex loves music, dancing is good excercise, and it's fun, so why not right?"

"Who are they, Daddy?", Alex asked before Stan could respond to Richie's question.

"Alex, I would like you to meet your Uncle Stan, and your Aunt Patty", he said gesturing to them.

"Hi", she waved at them and they returned the greeting, but Stan was just struck by how uch she already resemebled Richie, with the dark curls and brown eyes, and there was just something else that just told him that she had to be his.

"Daddy, why are they here?", Alex asked after the introductions were finally over. Richie chuckled.

"Because they wanted to meet you and spend time with me", he told her.

"Meet me?"

"Yep, I've heard a lot about you, your Daddy says you're the best", Stan told her and she smiled at him.

"That's because I am! Right Daddy?", she asked, poking Richie's cheek.

"Of course, who else could possibly be better than you?", he asked her, and she seemed to really think about it for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know"

-

"I love your dress, Alex", Bev said, she had just met the little girl, but she loved her already.

"Thank you", she said, "Maggie got it"

Bev looked up at Richie, who sitting beside his daughter on the couch, she had no clue who that was.

"She calls my parents by their names, they refuse to go by anything else, said it makes them feel old", Richie explained.

"They are old", Alex said making both of the adults laugh.

"Don't say that in front of Maggie okay?", Richie told his daughter and she nodded.

"I know", she said.

It was then that Bill came and sat down next to Bev.

"O-okay, you've hogged the child all night, B-bev, my t-turn", He said, and Alex beamed at him.

"Book man", she pointed at Bill and he smiled.

"She recognizes you from the back of your books, which I own all of, by the way", Richie told him and Bill nodded.

"I hope you don't read them to her", he said.

"No, Daddy said books are too scary", Alex said, wiggling her fingers, Bill laughed and nodded.

"They are, but s-s-some b-books aren't", Bill told her and she smiled again.

"I know", she told him, "I have a big book"

"Really? W-what's it a-about?", he asked.

They spent the next ten minutes listening to her try and retell some of the fairy tales from her book, getting quite a few details wrong and making up most of them, but it was still entertaining. Afterwards they ate and Richie announced that it was her bedtime.

"If you would like to wish the princess good night, come do it now", he told them, picking her up from her seat at the table and holding her in his arms.

"Not princess", Alex pouted.

"I am so sorry, what are you tonight?", He asked her.

"The best", she told him and he smiled, not expecting the answer.

"You're that every night, but okay", Richie said, "everyone wish Alex, the best, a goodnight"

They all did, and Alex was beaming by the end of it. But as excited as she was, she was almost completely asleep by time they got to her room.

"Hey, you gotta stay up so you can put your pjs on", Richie told her, tickling her a bit. She giggled and opened her eyes.

He got her dressed quickly and soon she was waiting for him to read her a story, they rarely made it to the end, but Alex liked it, especially all the voices he'd do, and he liked seeing her smile.

Once she was asleep, not making it through that night's rendition of The Three Little Pigs, Richie tucked her in the rest of the way and kissed her forehead, before leaving the room and shutting the door, partially, behind him.

-

"You're a good dad", Eddie told him. They were the only two left downstairs, Patty and Stan had already gone to bed in the guest room upstairs, and the others had left. The two of them were in the middle of a two person game of rummy.

Richie looked up from his cards, a bit surprised, Eddie hadn't talked much all night, and he didn't seem to want to get to know Alex at all, it was like he was avoiding her. He considered asking him about it. Instead he said, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do", Eddie nodded, his once perfectly gelled hair now falling freely across his face, "Alex adores you, and you're so paitent, and it's just like you know exactly what to say to her and what to do, it's amazing"

Richie wanted to laugh. He was not as good at this as Eddie seemed to think. He should have seen him two years ago when she was an infant, it was crazy, but he supposed he did have the hang of it a little.

"Thanks, sometimes I'm not so sure, you know? Constantly worried I'll mess up, but I guess deep down I know I won't because this is too important, you know?"

Eddie nodded ever so slightly. "I'm sorry for being such shitty company, I was just worried I was going to mess up, everyone else was so confident, and I can't go three sentences without saying fuck"

"If you had cursed in front of Alex, I would have just told her not to repeat that word, she's smart", Richie said, "And to her you're just someone who's visiting her Dad, if you mess up or say something bad, she is not going to care, she's two"

"I know, it's just-", Eddie groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"It's just what?", Richie asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it", He waved it off and then layed his hand out on the table, "Also, I'm out"

Richie looked down at the hand to see a perfect run. Ace through King, all hearts. He sighed, knowing he was screwed, but there was something Eddie forgot.

"You didn't discard", Richie smirked, the game was still on.

"Fuck", Eddie grumbled.

* * *

A year after Derry and Richie's life couldn't get any better. He had started to write a new comedy special, his daughter had turned three and was still as sassy as ever(but he still couldn't believe how fast she was growing), and he had finally admitted his feeling to Eddie(more like Alex outed him at dinner one night, but still), and he had gotten engaged, it's not like he was going to say no to marrying Eddie after 27 years of pining.

But right now he and Alex were waiting on Eddie so they could leave for the airport, they were going to fly out to meet Bev and Ben's new born son, Carter, and this trip had taken a month to plan out. Because of everything they had to do, like get tickets, get a hotel room, a rental car because Richie wasn't putting his daughter in an uber or a cab, get one of their neighbors to agree to watch Poof, they're pomeranian puppy, and explain to Alex that this baby meant nothing to him.

Richie was pretty sure she wasn't going to let him hold the new baby at first, but she'd get used to him eventually, and it's not like he'd be around all of the time.

"Where's Eddie?", Alex asked, tired of waiting, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket. She had dropped the 'Uncle' in front of Eddie's name a little bit after they had gotten together, but she was nowhere near the calling him dad stage, which was fine with everyone, because no one wanted to make her uncomfortable.

"He's getting ready", Richie told her, leaning down to pick her up, "You wanna holler for him?"

"Yeah!", Alex cheered as they walked to the staircase. He stopped at the base of it, and looked at her, smiling at the very determined look on her face.

"Do you remember how to say it?", Richie asked and she nodded, the bow in her hair coming loose, he laughed, "Okay, go ahead"

"Eduardo, andale, let's go!", she called up the stairs, doing a chopping motion with her hand that she had picked up from Eddie. Richie couldn't help but laugh at that, and then laugh even more when Eddie came down the down the stairs a second after she had said it.

"Did I miss something?", he asked, reaching over to adjust Alex's hair bow.

"Just the cutest thing ever", Richie told him. Alex stared up at her father confused.

"I'm not missing"

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the way I talk about rummy makes it seem like I don't know how to play, I do, I just can't write very well :)


End file.
